Baba
Summary Baba is the main protagonist of the game Baba is You. He is a small sheep-like being that wanders the world of the game. Baba must interact with the rules of the world manifested as words and sentences in order to achieve "win". While "Baba" is his main appearance, he often has to take different forms and incarnate other objects in order to succeed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 4-C as Baba, 9-A as Walls, possibly High 4-C by becoming DUST, High 7-A to High 6-A when LEVEL IS BABA, 3-A suicide or self-incapacitation attack with ALL IS DONE Name: Baba Origin: Baba is You Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Baba Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Preparation (Preparation allows him to set up laws beforehand, using his optional equipment), With Optional Equipment he can perform Law Manipulation (Baba's main ability is the ability to push around "rules". He can create, modify and destroy a variety of sets of rules by pushing the individual parts of the rules) through which he can create the following effects or grant himself the following abilities: Text Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can use SHIFT, TELE and various other rules to interact with non-physical objects), Physics Manipulation (Can modify the laws of physics in a variety of ways), Possession (Adding any object to "YOU" makes said object able to be fully controlled by Baba. These objects will be considered as much a part of Baba as Baba's original body is, meaning Baba can survive even if his original body is destroyed, if another object is "YOU"), Matter Manipulation (Can make an object physical or make it intangible, as well as deconstruct objects or make solid objects liquid and vice-versa), Deconstruction (Can cause certain objects to deconstruct each other on contact), Teleportation (Can cause objects to teleport away anything they enter in contact with), BFR, Vector Manipulation (Objects with the SHIFT property will automatically cause all objects who enter in contact with them to be moved in one direction. The MOVE property allows objects to move automatically in one direction), Gravity Manipulation (The FALL property makes objects "fall" horizontally), Death Manipulation (The DEFEAT property makes objects instantly lethal to all objects with the YOU property), Heat Manipulation (Can make certain objects intensely hot), Statistics Reduction (WEAK can make objects weak enough to be destroyed by even the slightest graze. The MELT property makes objects vulnerable to heat), Flight (Can make objects fly with the FLOAT property), Duplication (The MORE property causes objects to constantly produce more of themselves. Can duplicate objects through other means as well), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause objects to be asleep), Invisibility (Can make objects invisible through HIDE), Transmutation (Can transform objects into other objects), Creation (MAKE cause objects to produce specific objects), Void Manipulation (Can cause objects to become nothing in various ways, such as making a law specifying that they cannot be themselves or turning them into EMPTY. Can also control the properties of nothing and even erase abstract objects like laws or concepts), Power Nullification (Can strip down an object of all its properties. Transforming an object into EMPTY prevents it from coming back through resurrection), Power Modification (Can modify the properties of any object, including their abilities), Power Mimicry (Can take for himself the properties and abilities of other beings, as well as created a controlled clone of other beings), Power Bestowal (Can grant any objects any property and abilities), Plant Manipulation (Spread flowers over the entire island), Size Manipulation (Can become larger through LEVEL IS BABA), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can affect the game's cursor, as well as "win" the hub world, teleporting him to a greater hub world), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Can become one with Empty space), Immortality (Type 4. By setting up laws such as NOUN HAS NOUN, Baba can make said noun create itself upon death, making it effectively immortal), Omnipresence (ALL IS YOU allows Baba to possess everything, effectively becoming everything), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2. Can potentially become an object), Large Size (Type 3 to 4), Resistance to Transmutation and Law Manipulation (Setting up laws such as NOUN IS NOUN anchors the object's status as being itself, making it immune to laws trying to transform it into something else) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can push around dozen of walls at once), possibly Star level (Can push the "DUST" object, which corresponds to several distant stars) as Baba, Small Building level as walls (Can become an entire level's worth of walls), possibly Large Star level as DUST (DUST corresponds to several distant stars and Baba can become multiple instances of this object), Large Mountain level to Multi-Continent level when LEVEL IS BABA (By making the "LEVEL IS BABA" rule, he can become the size of an entire level, as well as becoming as large as the entire island later on), Universe level suicide or self-incapacitation attack with ALL IS DONE (Putting together the rule "ALL IS DONE" will cause the entire game world to be "DONE", being completely and permanently destroyed forever, including all of its rules and laws) Speed: Peak Human (Can move 9 tiles per second in-game), possibly Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with "ROCKET" objects, which can travel into space and to distant stars in a short time), Omnipresent with ALL IS YOU and EMPTY IS YOU (ALL IS YOU and EMPTY IS YOU allows Baba to become one with everything around him, including empty space), High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ when LEVEL IS BABA (Can become several kilometers tall and can cross such distances in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can push and pull several tons of rocks, but it's unknown if he can lift them), possibly Stellar (Can push several stars), Class K with WALL IS YOU and similar (Can become several tons of rock and move around in this state), Class G to Class P when LEVEL IS BABA (Can become several kilometers long and high) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Star Class, Small Building Class as walls, possibly Large Star Class by becoming DUST, Large Mountain Class to Multi-Continent Class when LEVEL IS BABA Durability: Wall level, possibly Star level as Baba, Small Building level as walls, possibly Large Star level as DUST, Large Mountain level to Multi-Continent level when LEVEL IS BABA Stamina: Unknown (Has never shown to tire through the entire game) Range: Standard melee range, possibly stellar. Law Manipulation usually affects the entire level, with some exceptions affecting even the entire world, Several kilometers when LEVEL IS BABA Standard Equipment: None Notable *'Optional Equipment:' Various word blocks specifying the rules of the environment and other things. He doesn't really carry this as much as they are naturally spread throughout his world. Intelligence: At least average (Despite being an animal, Baba can solve all the puzzles in the game as well as read text) Standard Tactics: While Baba has never been in a straightforward "fight", he has used Text in order to defeat most obstacles, even hostile enemies. Weaknesses: Baba needs to be able to physically reach and push the Text in order to manipulate it. Certain rules can be written in such a way as to disable Baba, such as destroying the rule "BABA IS YOU" or any variants. Everyone can push around the word blocks Baba uses, meaning that they can be used against him. Feats: -Can push around tons of rock. -Grew to be the size of an entire island. -Manipulated various rules by pushing word blocks. For example like this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rule Making:' Baba can push around individual words representing laws and rules that affect the world. He can destroy laws to prevent them from applying anymore, as well as edit them to make them do something else or even create entirely new laws. For this to happen, he needs to physically push around those words in order to form sentences. **'Destroying Nouns:' Can manipulate or destroy "Nouns", which is text that corresponds to each object. These Nouns can be used in rules in order to modify the object's characteristics. Destroying all instances of a Noun of an object will render all instances of this object completely inert. Note: While the game's limited plot implies that the true protagonist of the game is "YOU", with Baba being only the main vessel, the cinematics hinting towards this are too vague to properly determine this, as a result, this page is created with the assumption that Baba is the true playable character. Explanations Baba's main ability is pushing around words. These words form together "rules" that apply to the world. Words that are placed in a straight line and form an acceptable "sentence" will apply their effects to the world, while words that aren't part of a sentence won't. These sentences are usually split into at least three elements: Nouns, Operators, and Properties, in this order. -'Nouns:' Nouns is a text that represents specific objects. Any objects that possess any properties at all are represented by at least one instance of a Noun. Objects with no associated nouns thus lack any properties are considered to be nothing. All objects have associated nouns, but some nouns possess some special properties: *'EMPTY:' This noun corresponds to empty space, as well as objects with no properties. Properties associated with this noun will affect all empty space, although not all properties will work. This potentially allows Baba to become empty space. *'TEXT:' This special noun corresponds to all text in general. This allows Baba to apply laws to other laws, although this can potentially destroy all rules, defeating Baba and pretty much everything else. *'ALL:' This noun refers to every physical objects at once. Any properties applied to it will apply to all objects. This excludes EMPTY, TEXT and LEVEL, as those are special nouns. *'GROUP:' Group does not refer to a specific object, but it instead is a noun that refers to several pre-set objects at once. All objects that have rules that put them in said group (like ROCK IS GROUP) will be affected by the rules applied to GROUP (thus GROUP IS PUSH would make ROCK and every other object in the group be pushable). *'LEVEL:' This noun refers to an entire "level" at once. This is different from ALL, as LEVEL is considered one big object rather than a collection of small objects. So LEVEL IS KEY would turn the level into a giant key, instead of transforming all objects in the level into keys. -'Operators:' Operators is a text that acts as a link between nouns and properties/other objects. It can act as a verb to link two nouns and/or properties, or they can act as conditions for the rule to take effect. *'IS:' The most basic operator, it allows a property to be attached to a noun or for a noun to become another noun. For example, ROCK IS PUSH makes a rock pushable. While ROCK IS BABA transforms rocks into Baba. Objects made to be themselves will be rendered immune to transmutation and laws that induce transmutation, as these laws would contradict this one. *'HAS:' This operator allows an object to create another once they have been destroyed. ROCK HAS FLAG makes rocks create flags when destroyed. An object that has itself will create a duplicate of itself when destroyed, effectively rendering it immortal. *'MAKE:' This verb operator makes an object create another constantly. BABA MAKE WALL will make Baba create walls constantly. An object that makes itself will simply duplicate. *'AND:' An operator that links several objects into one, allowing a single rule to affect all of them. For example, ROCK AND BABA IS PUSH will make both Baba and Rocks be pushable. *'NOT:' An operator that reverses and nullifies rules. For example, BABA IS NOT WALL will make it so that Baba cannot be a wall, nullifying other rules that might try to make this happen. BABA IS NOT PUSH will similarily make it impossible for Baba to be pushable. Meanwhile, NOT BABA IS PUSH will make it so that all objects who aren't Baba are now pushable. *'ON:' This operator makes it so that a rule can only be true if an object is on another, or at the same time as another. BABA ON ROCK IS PUSH will make it so that Baba is only pushable when on a rock. He won't be pushable after being pushed out of the rock. *'NEAR:' Similar to ON, this will make a rule only apply if an object is near another. BABA NEAR WALL IS PUSH will make Baba be pushable if he is within an area of approximatively 1 meter around a wall. *'FACING:' Similar to ON as well, this will make a rule only apply if an object directly faces another. BABA FACING WALL IS PUSH will make Baba be pushable if he is facing a wall directly in front of him. Simply being next to a wall or facing a distant wall won't work. *'LONELY:' This operator will only allow a rule to apply if the subject is "lonely", meaning it is not on top or in another object. LONELY BABA IS PUSH will make Baba pushable if he isn't on anything, but it will be disabled if Baba steps on grass or something similar. -'Properties:' Properties are nouns that will alter an object's behavior and properties. These properties determine everything an object is, as, without properties, objects only exist visually and are all the same. *'YOU:' Objects with this property will become controllable by Baba and will effectively be just another part of him. By default, BABA IS YOU, meaning that Baba controls his own body, but this rule can be discarded if "YOU" is applied to another object. This object will retain all of its previous properties even if put under control. Baba will only be truly defeated if all objects with the "YOU" property are destroyed, incapacitated or have their "YOU" property removed. *'STOP:' Objects with this property will become physical and are unable to be passed through. *'PUSH:' Objects with this property will not only become physical, but will also become able to be pushed. *'PULL:' Objects with this property will not only become physical, but will also become able to be pulled. *'SWAP:' Objects with this property will immediately switch places with any objects that enter in full contact with them. *'TELE:' Objects with this property will teleport any objects that enter in full contact with them to another instance of this object. *'MOVE:' Objets with this property will move in a straight line towards where they are facing and will reverse directions once they meet a wall. *'FALL:' Objects with this property will "fall" towards the direction that would be considered "down" in a top-down perspective, and will only be stopped by physical objects. *'SHIFT:' Objects with this property will push objects who enter in contact with them towards the direction they are facing. *'WIN:' Objects with this property will make Baba, or any entity with the property "YOU", "win" the level. What this entails isn't exactly known. *'DEFEAT:' Objects with this property will instantly kill any entities with the "YOU" property. *'SINK:' Objects with this property will now be liquid and will cause any grounded objects who walk into them to "sink" in them, effectively destroying both objects. *'HOT:' Objects with this property will become hot and destroy objects with the "MELT" property. *'MELT:' Objects with this property will become vulnerable to heat and will be destroyed when they enter in contact with objects with the "HOT" property. *'SHUT:' Objects with this property will be destroyed instantly if they meet an object with the "OPEN" property. *'OPEN:' Objects with this property will be destroyed instantly if they meet an object with the "SHUT" property. *'WEAK:' Objects with this property will become extremely fragile, as they will be destroyed if they enter in contact with any surface they cannot push. *'FLOAT:' Objects with this property will float, becoming immune to the effects of most objects that don't have the FLOAT property too. *'MORE:' Objects with this property will constantly produce more of themselves in all direction. As the clones will also have this property, this will eventually result in an exponential growth. *'UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT:' Objects with these properties will face whatever direction they have been assigned. *'WORD:' Objects with this property will gain the properties of their respective Noun when put in a "sentence". So if BABA IS WORD, then Baba being placed next to the words "IS PUSH" will make Baba pushable as long as he stays there. *'SLEEP:' Objects with this property will fall asleep. *'RED:' Objects with this property will become red. *'BLUE:' Objects with this property will become blue. *'HIDE:' Objects with this property will become invisible. *'END:' Objects with this property will trigger the ending sequence when touched by an object with the "YOU" property, which results in the Island being covered in flowers. *'DONE:' Objects with this property will disappear, erasing them further than other means would. Putting together "ALL IS DONE" will completely erase the game's world, including all rules, all nouns, regardless of resistances put in place. -'Letters:' A special form of text, letters by themselves cannot do anything. However, they can be put together to form words that are applicable. Putting the letters B, A, B, and A together will make it count as "Baba". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Law Users Category:Text Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Matter Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Death Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3